Dudas y desatinos de Percy Weasley
by Misila
Summary: Porque todos alguna vez nos hemos equivocado, y la vida de Percy ha tenido más fallos que aciertos.
1. Cuestión de principios

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Cuestión de principios**_

Cuando se lo comunican a Percy, él se siente increíblemente bien.

Lo primero que piensa es en lo mucho que su padre se enorgullecerá, su madre se alegrará y sus hermanos lo admirarán (aunque lo disfracen de bromas y burlas). Saca pecho y por unos instantes parece más alto de lo que ya es, y se coloca bien las gafas antes de despedirse con educación.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en el ascensor y se sabe solo, se permite olvidar la compostura durante unos segundos y dar un salto alegre. Por fin, después de un año trabajando duro, y a pesar del contratiempo que supuso que al señor Crouch se le fuera la olla, sus esfuerzos se ven recompensados. ¡Asistente junior del ministro!

Percy encuentra muy difícil aparentar indiferencia mientras camina hacia el Atrio para desaparecerse hacia la Madriguera. En dos ocasiones incluso se le escapa un ridículo saltito, pero casi le da igual la posibilidad de parecer ridículo.

Cuando se materializa en la puerta del jardín encuentra a Fred y George sentados bajo un manzano, charlando animadamente y hechizando todo cuanto está a su alcance, su pasatiempo favorito desde que en abril alcanzasen la mayoría de edad. Los dos lo miran con suspicacia y Percy comprende que no está siendo lo que se dice discreto.

—¿Cómo es que vienes tan contento?—pregunta Fred, entornando los ojos. Percy se encoge de hombros.

—Deben de haber creado el premio al _Pomposo del Año_, y sabe que nadie salvo él tiene posibilidad de ganarlo—especula George.

—No, idiota—replica Percy, irritado—. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros ahí solos, eh?

Los gemelos se levantan de un salto, pero eso no impide que Percy alcance a ver un envoltorio morado que George se guarda en el bolsillo.

—Nada—le asegura Fred, a quien no se le ha pasado por alto la observación de su hermano mayor—. Mamá estaba esperando a que llegaras para que pudiéramos cenar.

—Últimamente estás en el Ministerio más tiempo que papá—agrega George. Percy opta por ignorar la pulla de su hermano y se acerca a la cocina, su rostro iluminándose de nuevo al imaginarse las expresiones de sus padres.

En cuanto entra en la cocina queda claro que toda la familia estaba esperando a que llegara. Ron lo mira con resentimiento mientras todos escuchan cómo su estómago se queja, y Ginny le suelta un "Un poco más tarde y llegas para el desayuno" al pasar por su lado. Por suerte, ni Arthur ni Molly dicen nada al respecto.

Percy espera al postre para contar la novedad. Cuando Ron deja la cucharilla del tiramisú en el plato y suelta un eructo digno de un gigante especialmente bruto y Molly le regaña por ello, considera que es el momento oportuno.

—Tengo que deciros algo—anuncia, poniéndose en pie para señalar tan importante acontecimiento.

—Lo del premio al _Pomposo del Año_, te lo dije—le susurra George a Fred, y ambos ríen.

—¡Niños!—los riñe Molly—. ¿Qué es, cielo?

—Me han ascendido—Percy saca pecho con orgullo, ignorando la expresión escéptica de Ron—. Ahora soy el asistente junior del ministro.

Percy esperaba que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos, o al menos que se alegraran, pero desde luego el silencio sepulcral que se adueña de la cocina en ese momento no es algo que tuviera previsto. Fred y George dejan de mirarlo con mofa y se quedan boquiabiertos, mientras que Ron arquea las cejas y Ginny dirige la vista a sus padres. Arthur observa a su tercer hijo con una expresión que Percy no sabe identificar, pero que desde luego no le gusta ni un pelo, porque no es orgullo, y ahora que se fija podría incluso asemejarse a la decepción.

—¿Asistente junior del ministro?—repite Molly—. Eso… es un puesto muy importante, ¿no?—Percy asiente, esperando que por fin su padre lo comprenda y le diga que está orgulloso. Algo que no ocurre, en cualquier caso.

—Ni siquiera has cumplido los diecinueve años—dice al fin Arthur, y deja de estar cómodamente repantigado en la silla para erguirse—. Y lo que ocurrió con el señor Crouch fue todo un escándalo… ¿No te parece curioso, Percy?

No, a Percy no le parece curioso. Le parece lo más lógico del mundo. En el ministerio han sabido ver lo mucho que trabaja y lo alto que aspira y le han dado un puesto acorde a sus capacidades, y no se han dejado influenciar por el hecho de que a Crouch se le fuese la pinza. ¿Por qué si no iban a ascender a Percy, eh?

Más o menos es eso lo que le responde a su padre.

—Si Fudge quería un lameculos, desde luego lo ha conseguido—bufa George despectivamente al oírlo. Fred lo apoya con un enérgico asentimiento.

—¿Qué dices?—replica Percy—. Yo no soy lameculos de nadie. El señor Fudge se ha dado cuenta de…

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar—interrumpe Arthur, y Percy se olvida de la burla de sus hermanos al escuchar su tono—que a Fudge le conviene tener cerca de alguien del entorno de Dumbledore?

—¿Qué? Eso es ridículo—replica—. Además, Dumbledore está ya muy mayor y se le está yendo la pinza; ¿a quién le interesa lo que diga?

—Percy, esto ya lo hablamos cuando terminó el Torneo—dice su padre con esa paciencia aparentemente infinita—. Fudge siempre ha visto a Dumbledore como una amenaza, y además no quiere admitir que Quien-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto…

—Bueno, es que no hay pruebas de ello—lo justifica Percy—. Que Potter lo haya dicho…

—¿Es que tú no te lo crees?—interviene Ron por vez primera. Mira a Percy con una rabia inusitada.

—Pues no. Vale que sea tu amigo, pero admite que empieza a desvariar. Seguro que la cicatriz…

—¡Harry no está loco!—lo interrumpe su hermano, poniéndose en pie para que no haya tanta diferencia de altura entre ellos—. ¡Y tú eres un completo imbécil si te crees todo lo que dice _El Profeta_!

—¡Ron!—lo riñe Molly. Su hijo no vuelve a hablar, pero sigue fulminando a Percy con la mirada y negándose a sentarse otra vez. Él se siente incapaz de soportarlo, y casi agradece que su madre intervenga de nuevo—: Niños, hora de dormir—al ver que Fred y George van a protestar, agrega—: ¡No tiene nada que ver con la edad! Esta conversación no nos incumbe.

A regañadientes, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny salen de la cocina. Percy los observa comenzar a subir las escaleras y luego vuelve a mirar a su padre. Está enfadado. Su ascenso debía ser motivo de alegría, no de disputas.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—inquiere, temblando de rabia.

Arthur Weasley suspira.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Fudge quiere espiar a Dumbledore, y tú eres un buen aliado para…

—¡Eso no es cierto!—replica Percy—. ¡Además, si tanto te importa el viejo, no diré nada de él! ¡Sé mantener la boca cerrada!

El silencio en el que se sume su padre hace que Percy comprenda el quid de la cuestión. No confía en él. Arthur Weasley no cree que él vaya a ser capaz de no decir lo que no convenga a su superior. El joven palidece al darse cuenta, y sus pecas resaltan más que de costumbre.

—Percy—empieza su padre, poniéndose en pie. Su voz está empezando a perder su paciencia aparentemente infinita. Y eso hace que Percy se asuste y se enfade aún más, mientras su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad buscando motivos por los que Arthur Weasley puede ser reacio a que su hijo tenga un mejor puesto de trabajo, con un mayor sueldo.

—Es eso, ¿no?—comprende entonces, y se yergue en toda su altura—. No quieres que tenga un puesto más alto que tú, porque eso haría que la gente se diera cuenta de que tú no tienes ninguna ambición y por eso vivimos… así.

—¡Percy!—lo riñe su madre, y también se levanta—. ¡No le hables así a tu padre! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Percy no se disculpa, ni mucho menos. De hecho, ni siquiera presta atención a su madre. Observa el rostro de Arthur Weasley, generalmente amable y comprensivo, ahora endurecido y frío. Jamás lo ha visto así, ni siquiera cuando Fred recibió aquel castigo ejemplar por intentar que Ron hiciera un juramento inquebrantable. Y le da miedo.

—¿Realmente piensas eso?—no hay ni rastro de enfado en la voz de su padre y eso es lo que hace que Percy se asuste aún más. No comprende nada, ni siquiera sabe por qué ha dicho lo que acaba de decir. Sólo entiende que sus padres le han inculcado unos principios y unas metas que debe superar, y después de hacer todo lo posible y más para estar a la altura de las expectativas resulta que no es lo que querían. Y eso lo enfada y lo asusta.

Percy no medita la respuesta a la pregunta de su padre. Ni por asomo. Está demasiado desbordado para pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Sí. Y si no confías en mí, no sé qué hago en esta casa.

No permite que su padre diga nada más. De hecho, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo a la cara cuando termina de hablar. Echa a andar hacia su habitación con brío, tomando una decisión de la que ahora mismo no se arrepiente ni siquiera un poco.

En las escaleras encuentra a Fred, George, Ron y Ginny, que obviamente han estado espiando la conversación y lo miran boquiabiertos, conmocionados. Percy sube los escalones de tres en tres y cuando llega a su cuarto saca su varita para que sus pertenencias se coloquen en su enorme baúl.

—¡Percy!—se da la vuelta y descubre a sus cuatro hermanos menores mirándolo. Por primera vez en años, Ginny parece a punto de llorar. Fred y George, por su parte, ni siquiera lo miran con enfado; aún parecen demasiado sorprendidos para sentir algo. El que lo ha llamado es Ron, que tiene toda la pinta de estar conteniéndose para no pegarle un puñetazo. La parte más racional de Percy le pide a gritos que lo haga, porque hablarle así a su padre no tiene perdón.

—¿Te vas?—inquiere Ginny en voz baja. Percy asiente y cierra el baúl de un golpetazo cuando todo está dentro. Lo embruja para que vaya tras él y se acerca a la puerta, pero los gemelos le cortan el paso.

—Quitaos de ahí—ordena.

—¡No puedes irte!—exclama George; parece haber recuperado la voz—. ¡Vuelve a la cocina y pídele perdón a papá por lo que le has dicho! ¡Y a mamá, que seguro que está llorando!

—No pienso hacer eso, George. Quitaos.

—¿Estás diciendo que te vas a largar de casa por el imbécil de Fudge?—exclama Fred—. ¿En serio te importamos tan poco?

Percy está empezando a tener ganas de llorar. Lo último que esperaba cuando ha decidido irse de casa era que Fred y George intentaran impedirlo. _Precisamente_ Fred y George. Pero se sobrepone rápidamente:

—No quieras saber la respuesta, Fred. Haced el favor de quitaros.

Fred lo mira con rabia, pero tras unos instantes tira del brazo de George y ambos le dejan el camino libre.

Nadie más intenta evitar que Percy Weasley se vaya de la Madriguera. El joven baja las escaleras de tres en tres y cruza la cocina en dos zancadas, agradeciendo que su padre no esté ahí. Cuando cruza el jardín, sin embargo, las lágrimas que llevan un rato intentando salir se desbordan, y para cuando se materializa en un callejón del Londres muggle está llorando abiertamente.

Supone que ha hecho lo correcto. Ha actuado en base a lo que cree, ¿no? Eso está bien.

Pero Percy nunca creyó que elegir entre sus principios y su familia fuese tan doloroso.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La verdad es que desde que vi los títulos de las viñetas que me tocaron en suerte tuve claro que iba a hablar de Percy.

En realidad, yo no creo que Arthur no confiase en que Percy fuera capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. De hecho, opino que ninguno de los que estaba en la Madriguera lo pensaba realmente. Pero lo que sí está claro es que Percy se tomó la preocupación de su padre como un ataque y se defendió atacando tambié , pero eso él aún no lo sabe.


	2. Cuestión de lealtad

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Cuestión de lealtad**_

Percy espera que nadie lo descubra.

Tiene suerte de que los encantamientos desilusionadores siempre se le hayan dado bien y de que en San Mungo no tengan hechizos para detectarlos, como pasa en otros lugares mágicos como Gringotts. No obstante, el sigilo nunca ha sido lo suyo, y sus pasos no son en absoluto silenciosos.

Se pega todo lo que puede a la pared cuando, en las escaleras, se cruza con un sanador que baja, cansado. Percy contiene la respiración hasta que el hombre ha desaparecido de su campo de visión. Suelta un suspiro aliviado y sube el tramo de escaleras que le queda.

En realidad, piensa, no está haciendo nada malo. Al menos, no en teoría. Es muy normal que un joven vaya a visitar a su padre. Sobre todo si su padre ha sido mordido por una serpiente enorme y asquerosa que nadie sabe muy bien de dónde ha salido.

Pero lo último que quiere Percy es que alguien lo reconozca. Porque, aunque ahora maldiga lo que dijo con todas sus fuerzas, el hecho de que dijera que no quería pertenecer a su familia no va a borrarse por mucho que lo desee. Y seguramente sus hermanos le pegarían si lo vieran intentando ver a su padre. Algo que no puede reprocharles.

Y Percy puede ser muchas cosas y tener una lista mucho más amplia de defectos que de virtudes, pero a él le importa su familia. Quiere a absolutamente todos y cada uno de los pelirrojos con los que se ha criado, aunque ahora está convencido de que nadie quiere saber nada de él. Por Merlín, son su familia. No quererlos sería una contradicción aún mayor que la que supone querer ver a su padre y evitar que él lo vea.

Por suerte, no hay nadie en el pasillo, así que Percy puede permitirse caminar con algo más de normalidad. Busca con la mirada la sala Dai Llewellyn, que resulta estar en mitad del pasillo. Tras unos segundos, se decide a abrir la puerta con todo el cuidado de que es capaz y entrar dentro.

Hay cuatro camas, pero, y pese a que las luces están apagadas, a Percy no le cuesta nada determinar dónde está su padre. Básicamente, porque es fácil distinguir las siluetas de Molly y Bill, que están sentados en dos sillas junto a la cama.

Percy sonríe un poco al acercarse más. Aunque su padre está pálido y apenas se nota que respira, su madre tiene una mano entrelazada con la de él y se ha quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Percy decidió hace años que, si alguna vez se casa, quiere que su relación sea tan fuerte y sólida como la de sus padres. Siempre juntos, sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas, apoyándose el uno al otro.

Bill no está dormido, pero le falta poco. Ha apoyado el respaldo de su silla en la pared y los ojos se le cierran de cansancio para abrirse cuando da cabezada. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Percy se ha dejado la puerta abierta al entrar en la habitación. Se frota los ojos, intentando despejarse, pero le es imposible, porque a los pocos minutos vuelve a cabecear.

Percy suspira. Por un lado, se alegra de que su padre vaya a recuperarse, pero por el otro tiene la impresión de que él debería dejarse ver, no estar ahí con un hechizo desilusionador, respirando con cuidado para que su hermano no sospeche que hay alguien más en la habitación.

No obstante se mantiene en sus trece. Dumbledore está como una cabra y Arthur Weasley debería pensárselo antes de hacerle caso en todo; la prueba más obvia la tiene ahí. Percy no tiene ni idea de qué ha pasado exactamente para que él haya estado a punto de quedarse huérfano de padre, pero sí tiene bien claro que es culpa de la lealtad a ese vejestorio que desvaría. Se pregunta cuánto más va a tardar su familia en darse cuenta de que están equivocados y admitir que tienen razón; Percy también se muere de ganas para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero no piensa decir algo que no cree.

Una media hora más tarde, cuando el joven empieza a plantearse la opción de sentarse, Arthur recupera la consciencia. Percy se queda quieto, y cuando su padre pasea la mirada por la habitación tiene la impresión de que se queda un segundo de más mirándolo a él.

Por suerte, Bill decide hacer el enésimo intento de la noche por espabilarse entonces y se da cuenta de que su padre ha despertado. Se acerca a él, sonriendo.

—Bill—lo llama el hombre con la voz ronca.

—¿Estás mejor, papá?

—No sé—responde Arthur en voz baja. Mira a su esposa, que sigue durmiendo—. No despiertes a tu madre—Bill asiente—. ¿Y tus hermanos?

Percy observa a su hermano mayor dudar durante un instante.

—Fred, George, Ron y Ginny están en Grimmauld Place con Sirius. Ah, y Harry también está allí. Y he mandado un mensaje a Rumania, pero no creo que Charlie se haya enterado aún. Y…

—¿Y Percy?

Bill tarda un poco más en responder en esta ocasión.

—Le he mandado una lechuza… pero él también debe de estar durmiendo.

—O no le apetece venir—apunta su padre.

Percy siente más deseos que nunca de quitarse el hechizo desilusionador para demostrarle a su padre cuánto se equivoca. Lleva días sin dormir por el remordimiento y en cuanto ha recibido la nota de Bill ha preparado un plan para colarse en San Mungo sin que nadie lo viera. No es justo que su familia piense eso de él. Percy puede ser fiel a Fudge, pero donde realmente reside su lealtad es en la Madriguera.

Pero no se descubre. No, porque es un cobarde y en este momento no tiene la menor idea del motivo de que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandase a Gryffindor, cuando Percy no es capaz siquiera de mostrar que está ahí y gritar que su familia le importa más que nada.

Sale de la habitación sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido, y no le importa la mirada extrañada que Bill le dirige a una puerta que se abre y se cierra sola.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sé por qué, tengo la impresión de que esto pudo haber pasado realmente. De hecho, recuerdo que me imaginé algo así cuando leí que Percy había devuelto sus regalos de Navidad…


	3. Cuestión de sangre

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Cuestión de sangre**_

Percy ya se dio cuenta hace tiempo de que no tiene razón. De que se ha vuelto a equivocar y ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Cuando se descubrió que realmente El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado, pensó en disculparse con su familia. Pero no lo hizo. Porque darse cuenta de que ese orgullo que le hizo alejarse de su familia no tenía razón de ser, que estaba apoyando a una panda de imbéciles y siendo él aún más imbécil, le sentó como una patada en el estómago, y demasiado tenía con ello como para encima volver a casa con las orejas agachadas y el rabo entre las piernas.

Pero ya no aguanta más. Sabe más de lo que aparenta: que ese monstruo que es Fenrir Greyback le desfiguró el rostro a Bill, que su hermano se ha casado con esa francesa que participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que su boda fue el mismo día que el ministerio cayó en manos del Señor Tenebroso, que Ron en realidad no está enfermo con spattergroit…

Y tiene que hacer algo, aunque con mucho cuidado. Percy ha logrado ponerse en contacto con Aberforth Dumbledore y han quedado en que el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco lo avisará si ocurre algo importante, algo en lo que pueda ayudar. Percy espera que eso lo ayude a redimirse, porque a estas alturas duda que una simple disculpa vaya a servirle a su familia.

Hoy está terminando un informe con desgana. Por Merlín, últimamente Percy no hace nada con entusiasmo. Quizá los dementores por doquier, la carta de Penélope dejándole claro que no quiere volver a ver a alguien tan idiota como él y el hecho de que se muere de ganas por volver con su familia tengan algo que ver.

Es entonces cuando algo plateado entra por la ventana. Percy se da cuenta tras unos segundos de que se trata de un patronus con forma de cabra. Y lo reconoce de inmediato. Aberforth. Se levanta de un brinco, como sacudido por una descarga eléctrica.

—_Potter está en Hogwarts. Los mortífagos están llegando_.

A Percy se le seca la boca. No es idiota y tiene una ligera idea de lo que las palabras de Aberforth implican: batalla. Y, por alguna razón, al joven se le antoja que va a ser de dimensiones titánicas. Y que su familia, con su afición por meterse en líos, estará allí. Y que estarán todos juntos, porque la sangre es algo que tiene mucha fuerza.

Y él no va a ser menos. Va a estar con ellos. ¡Vaya que sí!

Percy suelta la pluma sobre su informe a medio hacer. Probablemente mañana no pueda entregarlo, pero no le importa. Que le despidan. Tiene la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse con su familia y arreglar las cosas y esta vez no piensa desaprovecharla comportándose como un imbécil.

Se materializa en Cabeza de Puerco. El pub está oscuro y aparentemente vacío, pero un gruñido indica al joven que Aberforth ronda por ahí. Percy se acerca al lugar de donde proviene el sonido.

—Vaya, ya estabas tardando, chico—comenta—. ¿Vienes a Hogwarts, o…?

—Pues claro—lo corta Percy. Aberforth echa a andar y él lo sigue—. ¿Ha empezado?

—Aún no—responde Aberforth, subiendo unas escaleras y entrando en un salón. Le indica un orificio en la pared, que aparentemente permanece oculto con el retrato de una niña rubia. Percy se introduce en él de un salto.

Recorre el pasadizo corriendo. Tiene que llevarle a Hogwarts, aunque no sabe exactamente a qué parte. Saca su varita, listo para utilizarla si es necesario, mientras sigue avanzando, sin importarle que él no esté acostumbrado al deporte y le esté entrando un flato terrible.

Llega hasta una puerta, sin aliento, y la abre, con las gafas torcidas:

—¿Llego tarde?—balbucea como puede—. ¿Ha empezado ya? Acabo de enterarme y… y…

Pero se queda mudo al descubrir a sus padres, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lupin y una mujer bastante guapa que debe de ser Fleur. Desde luego, son más personas de las que esperaba.

Se produce un silencio incómodo en el que Percy mira a su familia sin moverse, temiendo meter la pata aún más si respira más fuerte de lo normal.

—Bueno, ¿cómo está el pequeño Teddy?—inquiere entonces la rubia, la esposa de Bill. Percy no le hace caso. Tiene que disculparse, pero pensarlo es más fácil que hacerlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Muy bien, gracias! Sí, Tonks está con él, en casa de su madre… ¡Aquí tengo una fotografía!

Percy encuentra entonces el valor que el Sombrero Seleccionador vio en él con once años:

—¡Me comporté como un imbécil!—exclama, exteriorizando lo que lleva mucho tiempo pensando—. ¡Me comporté como un idiota, como un pedante, como un…!

—Como un pelota del ministerio, como un desagradecido y como un tarado ansioso de poder—apunta Fred, sin rastro de broma. Él y George miran a su hermano con los ojos entornados, y Percy comprende que, pese a que aparentemente todo lo que se les dice les resbala, realmente los hirió con lo que dijo el día que se fue de casa.

—¡Tienes razón!—acepta, tragándose su orgullo.

—Bueno, no está del todo mal—y, para su sorpresa, Fred le tiende la mano. Percy comprende que está perdonado, pero antes de poder estrechársela su madre aparta a su hermano y lo envuelve en uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes que Percy ha echado tanto de menos.

No obstante, no tarda en fijarse en su padre, que sigue recto, serio, observándolo con detenimiento. Percy se da cuenta de que a él también le hizo daño al hablarle como le habló.

—Perdóname, papá—se disculpa.

Tras unos instantes, su padre se acerca también a abrazarlo, y Percy se siente mucho mejor de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, y no le importa la batalla que va a empezar dentro de poco. Porque bien es cierto que se ha equivocado más veces de las que ha acertado, pero por fin ha logrado hacer una a derechas y ha recuperado a su familia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La idea original era escribir hasta la muerte de Fred, pero me parece que ya he hecho sufrir bastante a Percy en las otras dos viñetas, y se merece tener aquí un poquito de felicidad. Aunque no vaya a durarle mucho, pero eso él aún no lo sabe.


End file.
